Cerita yang Sederhana
by aia masanina
Summary: Meiko ingin membuat cerita yang sederhana. Cerita yang cocok dibaca oleh anak-anak.


Meiko ingin membuat cerita yang sederhana.

Matanya terpaku pada layar Aicer di depannya. Tidak bergerak, duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan ia sama sekali belum menyalakan lampu. Ada dua jam mungkin ia bertatap muka dengan laptopnya. Sebelumnya ia _browsing-browsing_ tidak jelas, bergeming, _browsing_ lagi, dan bergeming lagi. Dan sekarang, detik ini, ia mencoba mengetik satu kalimat.

 _Katakanlah kalau kamu adalah tokoh utama dalam game RPG horror._

Ah, menulis kalimat ini saja ia sudah bisa membayangkan alurnya. Seorang protagonis yang terjebak dalam tempat yang angker dan mengalami berbagai situasi menakutkan. Apapun itu, jelas ini bukan cerita yang sederhana.

Ia segera menghapus kalimat itu, kemudian bergeming lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cerita yang Sederhana**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

* * *

 _Happy reading_

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia pulang ke Hokkaido untuk merayakan Tahun Baru bersama keluarganya. Ada kakek dan nenek, ayah dan ibu, Akaito kakak kandungnya, dan Ryuto adik kandungnya. Tak hanya itu, ada pula ketiga paman dan ketiga bibinya serta putra-putri mereka yang berarti adalah sepupu Meiko. Ada Gumiya seorang CEO yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya, ada Len adik Gumiya yang seumuran dengan dirinya dan baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi, si kembar Anon dan Kanon yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya, Mayu yang hanya beda setahun dengan Anon dan Kanon, dan Miku adik Mayu sekaligus sepupu yang paling muda.

Hatsune Miku baru menginjak kelas enam SD, namun ia sangat suka membaca. Bukan buku pelajaran, melainkan komik atau cerpen-cerpen yang banyak beredar di internet. Setahun belakangan ini, ia gemar membaca _fanfic_. _Fanfic_ dengan _pair-pair_ kesukaannya, lalu _fangirlingan_ sendiri. Edan memang.

Barangkali salah Meiko karena ialah yang "meracuni" adik sepupunya itu dengan _fanfic_.

Miku menyukai tulisan-tulisan Meiko. Katanya, _fanfic_ dan cerpen buatannya sangat keren. Tapi ada beberapa komentar yang Meiko sendiri tidak tahu apakah disebut kekurangan atau tidak. "Terlalu panjang", "terlalu berat", dan "terkadang membingungkan".

Suatu ketika, Miku mampir ke kamar Meiko, dan tanpa basa-basi ia berkata dengan riang.

"Kak, bikinin _fanfic_ buat aku, dong."

Meiko mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya (susah-susah dapat liburan tapi masih terus menulis. Hhhh) dan memandang Miku dengan alis terangkat. Bingung sebenarnya, tapi ada perasaan senang yang bercampur. "Oke, mau yang ceritanya gimana?"

"Kakak tahu, 'kan, kalau aku punya OC? Namanya Marika." Meiko teringat dengan gambar desain karakter yang pernah ditunjukkan Miku dua hari yang lalu. Miku memang punya bakat menggambar. "Aku minta bikinin _fanfic_ dengan OC aku sebagai tokoh utama."

"Oke …" Meiko mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. "Lalu?"

"Aku mau dibikinin _fanfic_ yang karakter utamanya Sasuke, Marika, dan Sakura." Sekali lagi alis Meiko terangkat ketika Miku menyebut karakter favorit mereka berdua dari anime ninja-ninjaan. "Jadi ceritanya tuh Sasuke suka sama Marika, tapi Marika ini punya hubungan sama Sakura. Hubungan yang agak menjurus gitulah …"

Buset! Anak kelas enam SD gini sudah tahu istilah "hubungan yang menjurus". Tahu dari mana dia? Keracunan apa dia setahun belakangan ini?

"Hubungan yang bagaimana?" Meiko berusaha menekan nada bicaranya yang nyaris saja melengking. _Luruskan pikiranmu, Meiko. Siapa tahu kamu salah tangkap. Duh, kebanyakan baca_ fanfic _yang menjurus ke anu-anu sih … ups!_

"Yah … Sakura juga suka sama Marika gitu." Dengan polosnya, Miku menjelaskan. "Jadinya _yuri_."

Buset, dah! Tiba-tiba anak ini udah kenal _yuri_ aja. Padahal biasanya cewek-cewek lebih kenal _yaoi_ dulu daripada _yuri_ —ngomong apa sih ini?!

Rasanya Meiko ingin menjawil Miku saking gemasnya. Duh, anak ini ada-ada saja. "Kamu kan masih kelas enam SD." Meiko mencoba memberi nasihat. "Kok malah minta cerita kayak gitu."

"Ah, biasa kok. 'Kan aku kan sering baca gituan di sini," ujar Miku sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan situs fanfiksi dunia yang sekarang ia kunjungi. Tertera jelas judul berikut _summary_ fanfiksi yang ia baca.

 _Sasuke x Sakura. R-18. Lemon._

 _Nyebut, Meiko! Nyebut!_ Meiko mengelus dada.

"Hmm … Nanti coba Kakak buat, deh," ucap Meiko akhirnya, walau entah kapan ia sanggup melakukannya. Sekarang ia tidak ada ide.

"Beneran ya, Kak? Makasiiihhh! Ditunggu, lho!" Miku bersorai riang sambil memeluk lengan Meiko. Dibiarkannya Meiko mengaduh kesakitan sampai ia melepaskan pelukan dan fokus kembali ke ponselnya. "Sekarang aku mau buka Yutub, ah~"

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Meiko kepo.

"Mau nonton AMV Sakura x Hinata."

 _ASTAGAAAAAA! TOBATLAH KAU NAK, ANAK KECIL!_

.

.

.

Setelah menghalang-halangi Miku agar tidak membaca _fanfic_ atau menonton video dengan konten menjurus, Meiko memutuskan untuk membuat _fanfic_ sesuai permintaan Miku.

Harus cerita yang tidak menjurus, mudah diterima anak SD, yang artinya konfliknya tidak berat, kepribadian tiap karakter menarik, dan ada pesan moral.

Intinya, harus cerita yang sederhana.

Tapi itu susah. Meiko belum pernah membuatnya. Meiko terkenal dengan plot yang berat dan _chermistry_ yang kental, dalam artian sangat mungkin antara karakter A dan karakter B buatannya untuk dikapalkan. Ia tidak ragu-ragu menambahkan dengan _gore_ atau semacamnya, tapi tidak pernah menampilkan adegan ranjang. Mana bisa dengan pengalamannya ini Meiko membuat cerita untuk anak-anak.

Masa' membuat cerita seperti versi kelam dari dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur, sih? Duuuhh …

Setiap hari Meiko mencari ide, duduk terpekur di depan laptop. Ia mencoba menulis rangkaian kata. Hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis. Bahkan sampai ia kembali ke Tokyo pun, ia masih belum bisa menyelesaikan cerita untuk Miku. Hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis lagi.

Sebulan nyaris berlalu semenjak hari itu dan Meiko masih belum bisa menulis apa-apa. Selama ini ia memutuskan untuk berkutat dengan tulisan lain sampai ia mendapat ide. Hari-harinya sebagai penulis novel dan artikel yang kebanjiran _deadline_ ia lakoni. Semuanya lancar-lancar saja, tapi mengapa menulis cerita yang sederhana saja ia tidak bisa?

Meiko sadar bahwa cerita yang sederhana itu bukanlah "zona nyaman"-nya.

Karyanya selalu memiliki alur yang berat. Karyanya selalu memiliki _plot twist_ yang kadang sulit ditebak. Karyanya selalu mengandung unsur romantika, terkadang kekerasan yang jelas bukan untuk konsumsi semua umur. Karyanya hanya bisa dinikmati kalangan dewasa atau remaja yang terlalu cepat menjadi dewasa. Sangat tidak mungkin disuguhkan untuk anak-anak.

Karyanya bukanlah _cerita yang sederhana_.

Meiko mendecak dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Aaahhh … daripada bingung begini, lebih baik ia melakukan hal lain.

Meiko membuka situs _streaming_ langganannya, memutuskan untuk menonton _film_. Baru kemarin ia membayar biaya langganannya dan ia ingin mencoba situs itu sekarang. Meiko melihat judul-judul _film_ animasi yang dimiliki situs itu, sama matanya tertuju pada satu _film_ yang membuatnya nostalgia.

"Cahaya dari Kunang-Kunang di Hutan". Meiko pernah menontonnya saat ia masih SMA. _Film_ dengan premis sederhana. Kisah cinta antara manusia dan "manusia". Unsur romantikanya tidak kental namun _ending-_ nya sangat mengharukan. Tidak bisa dibilang cocok untuk segala umur bagi Meiko, tapi rasanya anak SD pun bisa menikmatinya.

Meiko tersenyum. Sepanjang ia menikmati _film,_ ide-ide mulai bermunculan. Karakter-karakter yang unik, alur yang ringan, ada bumbu romantika namun tidak kental, serta ada pesan moral. Cocok disebut sebagai cerita yang sederhana.

Setelah menonton, Meiko menulis dengan semangat. Rangkaian kata ditulis lancar. Jarinya menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. Sesekali ia terdiam memikirkan kata-kata berikutnya, namun segera ia menulis lagi. Hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis, tulis, tulis, dan tulis lagi.

Tepat jam sebelas malam, tulisan tersebut jadi. Meiko membaca ulang dengan puas. Ia siap mempublikasikan di akun fanfiksi pribadinya, siap menyuguhkan karyanya untuk anak-anak. Alur yang ringan, karakter yang menarik, dan memiliki pesan moral. Sebuah cerita yang sederhana.

Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang terlalu cepat dewasa,

tapi Meiko bertekad, sebagai pekerja seni, ia harus tahu dan bisa menyuguhkan karya yang mengandung konten yang sesuai untuk anak-anak.

.

.

.

Esok sorenya, Miku dihubungi Meiko lewat _chat_ singkat.

 _Ceritanya sudah kubuat. Semoga kamu suka. Klik_ link _ini, ya._

Senyum Miku mengembang dan ia langsung meng-klik tautan yang diberikan Meiko. Layarnya membuka aplikasi baca _fanfic online_ kesukannya dan menampilkan sebuah karya terbaru _author_ kondang itu. Mengambil posisi relaks—tengkurap di tempat tidur—ia membaca dengan cermat.

Begitu selesai membaca, ia berguling-guling, meneriakkan kata "ya ampun", "aaaa", dan "uuuhhh".

Buru-buru ia menulis sepotong _review._

 _Makasih banyak, Kak Meiko! Ceritanya_ sweet _banget! Sasuke jadian sama Marika aaaaa! Terus, terus Sakura juga perhatian sama Marika. Berasa aku yang diperebutkan oleh oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, deh! AAAAAAAAA_ so sweet!

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama untuk Meiko: jangan menulis cerita _romance_ untuk anak-anak, setipis apapun kadarnya.

Lain waktu ia harus menonton _film-film_ buatan Ghibli.

.

.

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

 _Fic_ ini ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Serius, saya punya sepupu yang masih SD tapi sudah tahu konten-konten gituan. Dia juga minta dibikinkan fanfiksi sama saya, pakai OC dia yang dibuat kisah cinta segitiga seperti yang dibilang Miku. Sampai sekarang saya belum selesai sebenarnya. Kenapa? Ya ini. Saya berusaha membuat cerita yang sederhana.

Absurd sih _fanfic_ ini. Hehe. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca. _See ya._


End file.
